


A Matter of Pride

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their needs and everyone has their pride, and Tony ends up letting one outweigh the other a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> One from my batch of tumblr requests and the first of three (yes, three) Tony-related requests. I was not given a particular plot to follow with this, so it's got kind of a generic play out.  
> 

Despite the long hours of work that went into it, Tony Stark really and truly enjoyed the time he spent making improvements to his suit and did not dread the work nearly as much as he probably should have. It could be stressful at times, sure, but overall, he found working with machines of any kind to be somewhat relaxing, and it put his mind at ease to be able to put all his focus into one thing.

And that was exactly what he was doing. When he really got into working, hours could pass without him even noticing, and with the improvements he had to make, he needed hours of uninterrupted work quite a bit. Before long, he was immersed in his work, paying no mind to time as it passed.

But even though his mind was not noticing the passing time, the rest of his body was not so immune. His bladder was certainly no exception to this and filled up steadily over time, just as it always did, but he was mostly unaware of his growing need. He passed the point of it being a small twinge, and the point where it started to become more persistent, both without noticing a thing.

Even when it started to become a bit more urgent, he still paid no mind to his now-swollen bladder. Under normal circumstances, he most definitely would have excused himself from any situation by now, but he had blocked out everything that did not involve his suit.

Tony was making good progress, at least, and figured it would not take him as long as he had expected. It was just as he was pausing to assess his work so far that a sharp pang shot through his bladder, one that he could not ignore even in his incredibly focused state. His need had spiked to a level that demanded his attention.

He cringed and wondered if perhaps he should take a short break before his situation got out of control, but then he noticed a flaw in his work and his focus was back on track as he fixed this. Despite his bladder's best efforts, he had no intention of emptying it any time soon.

It was not long before he was back into the swing of things, desperation forgotten altogether, but it also did not take long for him to be overcome by another shot of pain in his lower abdomen. He thought again that he should really go now, but he was so close to being done. It wouldn't hurt to work for a little bit longer.

But this time, he could not put his need out of his mind completely, and he could not turn his full attention back to what he was doing. He had begun to squirm as he worked, and could not manage to sit still for longer than a few seconds. He grit his teeth as he shifted his weight around, trying to find a position that put minimal pressure on his over-full bladder. This position did not seem to exist.

He swore under his breath, refusing to give in to the demands of his body until he had finished what he was doing. It had become a matter of pride at this point; he should be fully capable of holding it until he was done. He was not a child, after all. He was a fully grown man, he was successful in business, he was a genius, and, to top it all off, he was a goddamn superhero. A little piss should not cause this much of a problem.

But it was more than a “little” piss, and it was causing that much of a problem. His bladder was filling beyond its capacity, and waiting was not something he could afford to do, not even for the sake of pride. And yet he did not seem to realize this was the case at all, even when he began to bounce in his chair, biting on the inside of his cheek and clenching his fists.

His concentration was completely shot to hell by this point, and he started to see the truth of the situation: no matter how much his ego demanded he hold it and keep working, he could not work under these conditions. Even if he could hold it for as long as it would take him to finish, he could not focus on his work at all; he would not make any progress for as long as he sat there.

Tony had to get up and go straight away, and he finally realized that. However, as he started to stand up, the thought occurred to him that he might have realized this a bit too late. As soon as he had stood up completely, he was doubled over, a hand between his legs, grabbing at himself tightly.

He absolutely refused to let it be too late. He was not that far from a bathroom, there was no need for him to give in and wet himself here. No matter how painful each step was, no matter how difficult it was for him to hold on without letting go of his crotch, no matter how many small leaks escaped, he was not giving up. This was an entirely different matter of pride now.

He could only move at an incredibly slow pace that jostled his bladder a little too much and he could already tell that there would be a small wet patch on his pants from the spurts that he could not stop. This was not a big deal as long as he made it but again he doubted that he could.

“No, no, I'm gonna be fine,” he muttered to himself, but he was not convinced by his own words. Pride or not, this was not going to hold anymore. He had already reached his limit.

He couldn't give up, but he had to give up. He couldn't piss himself, but he was going to piss himself. He had no choice in the matter, and he really hadn't had any choice in it after he had made his one fatal choice to wait it out. Tony had sealed his own fate, and now he was about to reap the consequences.

It started like any of his other leaks, but rather than just being a quick burst, this one did not stop. Instead, it turned into a large, steady stream that gushed out of him full-force, the small wet patch on his pants expanding. He could feel it run down his leg, starting a puddle on the floor that grew rapidly. He groaned, letting his head roll back as his bladder fully emptied itself.

He was so relieved that he could almost enjoy it, but he was still frustrated and humiliated that he had actually pissed himself. He was only lucky that he hadn't been caught in the act, and though he would have liked to take a moment to regain his composure, he knew he had to move quick to keep it that way.

His pride was more wounded from this than it would have been if he had gotten up to go when he had first noticed the urge, and so he decided that he would have to be more careful about that in the future. Superhero or not, he had his limits.


End file.
